While a great many carrying cases of various kinds have been provided for delicate articles, no satisfactory lightweight and inexpensive protective case has been provided which will protect both bottles and drinking glasses from impacts, for example as a result of being dropped.
The increased sales and mounting interest in wine as a beverage and the popularity of wine tasting parties has become more prevalent. As a result, there has developed a need for a simple and inexpensive carrying case for wine glasses and wine bottles. In the past, carrying cases have been improvised from cardboard boxes. Boxes, however, are not flexible and soft to the touch and do not cushion the enclosed article on all sides. Paper and cardboard only fit one size wine glass and an improvised box of this kind is difficult to carry or to use for both glasses and bottles. Leather cases previously used were designed to carry a one ounce shot glass and were not suitable for wine glasses. Bags in the nature of shopping bags have been previously used, but wine bottles carried in such bags can shift about or fall out in case the bag is laid on its side.
In view of these deficiencies of the prior art, it is a major objective to provide an improved wine glass and bottle tote having the following characteristics and advantages:
Capability of containing and adequately protecting both wine glasses and wine bottles, PA1 Capability of cushioning the contents effectively from impact that results, for example, from their being dropped, PA1 A soft exterior that is comfortable to carry, PA1 Adaptability to articles of different sizes, PA1 Provision for separating two or more glasses, and PA1 Capability of being collapsed for storage.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the invention will become apparent in view of the accompanying specification and drawings which indicate but a few of the various ways in which the present invention can be practiced within the scope of the appended claims.